(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor chip.
(ii) Related Art
A method known as a method for increasing the number of semiconductor chips which can be obtained from one substrate includes forming front-side grooves in a front surface of a substrate, forming back-side grooves wider than the front-side grooves by a rotating cutting member from the back surface toward the front-side grooves, and then dividing the substrate into individual semiconductor chips.
In the method for manufacturing semiconductor chips, after the back-side grooves are formed, a holding member such as an expand tape is attached to the back surface of the substrate, and the holding member to which the substrate has been attached is expanded to increase the distance between the semiconductor chips so that individual semiconductor chips can be easily picked up by a collet or the like.
In the manufacturing method, low uniformity of adhesion between the substrate and the holding member may cause misregistration of the semiconductor chips in the step of increasing the distance between the adjacent semiconductor chips or a separation defect in the step of separating the semiconductor chips from the holding member.